This proposal deals with a theory based investigation of victims' responses to uncontrollable life events (cf. Wortman & Brehm, 1975). Over the next four years, two rigorously designed longitudinal studies are proposed to determine how individuals react to uncontrollable life events, and how these reactions change over time. In addition, a program of laboratory studies will be undertaken to examine how particular reactions to uncontrollable life events (e.g., negative affect, self-blame) are evaluated by others. The first longitudinal study will involve a sample of 300 spinal cord injured patients, who will participate in structured interviews at five points during a two-year period. The second study, which is more limited in scope, will examine the psychological reactions of 40 rape victims over a period of four months. Both longitudinal studies will include independent variables designed to bear on the theoretical relationships originally hypothesized by Wortman and Brehm (1975) (e.g., expectations of control, affective reactions, judged importance of the outcome). The role of additional variables, which have been brought to our attention through pilot work and clinical experience, will also be examined (e.g., victims' attributions of causality, ability to find meaning in their experience). Dependent variables include behavioral and psychological measures designed to reflect patients' coping and adjustment. Multivariate and path analytic techniques will be used to analyze these data. This research represents one of the few attempts to focus on such questions with appropriate concern for matters of sample selection and size, and reliability and validity of measurement. In addition to their theoretical significance, the longitudinal studies will make it possible to identify the psychological responses that are associated with poor coping, and thereby identify those individuals likely to have difficulty adjusting to a severe victimization. The laboratory research will identify specific victim behaviors that are likely to result in rejection and avoidance from others.